The Violinists' Child
by yunaaaaa
Summary: Tsukimori Harumi, the daughter of the world renowned violinist, Tsukimori Len and the best violin teacher for the children, Tsukimori Kahoko, will take her first step into conquering the world of music. Sequel to my story, Crying For You.
1. Chapter 1

The Violinists' Child

**SUMMARY: **Tsukimori Harumi, the daughter of the world renowned violinist, Tsukimori Len and the best violin teacher for the children, Tsukimori Kahoko, will take her first step into conquering the world of music by, of course, being born into the world, right? How will things turn out for the violinists' child? Sequel to my fanfiction, Crying For You. R && R!

**Pairings: **LenxKaho, HarumixOC

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything. This story is a fictional story. Any real name or situation similar to the story is completely coincidental. The plot is made by me, the facts and the characters are either from the manga and anime.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I wanted to create another fanfiction, but I can't help but to create a sequel for the most loved story I was able to write. Just by reading your reviews in my past story, Crying For You, and your pleads to make a sequel, I can't ignore them. I was truly thankful for everybody who enjoyed reading that so here, the sequel to it. This story mostly revolves around the Tsukimori child, Harumi on how she will conquer the world of music, like her father and learn how to value the bonds created from her instruments and play with her feelings, like her mother. So, enjoy.

**Chapter 1**

**Len's POV**

Morning came swiftly, the sun peeping between the indents of the silk purple curtains of our condominium in Venice when I immediately noticed my wife was out of bed earlier than usual and I realized it was our first wedding anniversary. We were currently in my second concert tour in Europe, and Venice was our current location. Usually, Kahoko and I get up from bed at the same time, but hearing weird noises in the bathroom made me wonder what's wrong with her. Last night she was having this mood swings and all, but I can't get to the point why is she having all this strange behavior these past few days.

Groaning in dismay, I got up from the bed and opened the bathroom door. Seriously, she is not in a pretty shape. She was vomiting and it made my mind wonder in what circumstances would my wife be puking. I was alarmed at the sight of my wife, looking sick. So much for an anniversary. But I couldn't risk her.

I took hold of her dainty figure, rubbing her back mildly. "Kaho. Did you eat anything that made you sick early morning?" I asked, appalled. Without her answering me, and with her continuous vomiting, I knew that I should have called Kabuki-san to assist me and bring my wife to the nearest hospital as soon as possible. I don't have a slight idea on why is Kahoko feeling sick this past few days, her strange cravings for food and her mood swings. "I'm so sorry for making you worry early morning, Len. Did I wake you up from your slumber?" She asked softly, her voice timidly echoing in the tiled bathroom.

"I was scared. I didn't feel you beside me this morning, and I don't know what to do when you are in that current state." I replied, holding her as tightly and gently as possible to prevent any falls. She looks light-headed, and can fall anytime. "Shall I take you to the hospital? I can call Kabuki-san and even take a break from my practices."

"No. Please." She pleaded, her eyes half-closed. "Since when did you feel sick, Kahoko? You should have told me." I said. She was too sick to even move a foot, then I just scooped her in my arms and carried her to the bed. I can't help but to worry about the first person who meant so much to me. "Len? I can walk on my own you know." She protested, squirming in my arms, but I just sighed in nuisance. "Kaho, don't give me a reason to take you at this very moment to the hospital. Even if you don't know, I could just grab the car keys on top of the drawer and drive the car to the hospital." I argued. "Just tell me since when did you feel this way." Finally, she rested her head on my bare chest and sighed tiredly. "Five days ago, I think." She replied bashfully. "If you worry that much, maybe taking me to the hospital will lessen your burden. Like I said, I don't like you worrying about me."

"I'll be the one to take you, Kahoko. Kabuki-san will just drive us there." I laid her gently on the bed, slowly descending to place a kiss on her forehead.

"But your orchestra practice—" She complained, jerking from the bed.

"That can wait, okay? You are my first priority." I answered. "If anything risky happens to you, I would never ever forgive myself for an eternity. Remember this, I couldn't risk you."

She sighed exasperatedly, lying with her on the futon of the bed. "Just for today, Len. Just for this anniversary of ours. It couldn't be that serious. Probably it's just food poisoning or whatever." She said.

–

"Len, could you take me to your practice later? After we're done in the hospital." She asked as we drove to through the busy streets of Venice. I didn't asked Kabuki-san to drive us, and I gave him his day off. I was actually perplexed to hear that from her, because she already heard me play the certain piece I am performing in the concert a lot of times. "I'm repeating the same piece again, don't you get tired of it, love? And it's our anniversary, I'll get a day off." I replied to her request. Of course, I would love to take her there as much as possible, but doesn't she get tired of it? She held my hand tightly, and chuckled.

"Why will I get tired of your music? To hear your music makes me feel at ease. I don't mind. Do you?" She said. I gave her a light chuckle. "I like you to be there, don't worry about a thing, love. But not today, I'll celebrate our anniversary, just the two of us. A date." I replied. From the corner of my eye, I saw her mouth curving in a sweet smile. "Thanks, Len. I love you."

"Oh, here's the hospital Kabuki-san told us." I commented, pulling it in a swift stop. "I'll just park the car."

"I just hope we wouldn't make a fuss there. You have a lot of fans, Len." She stated monotonously. I smiled sheepishly, recognizing the same expression she has painted on her face. "Are you cynical that I have someone from my fans that I laid my eyes upon?" I teased, making her face slightly stern. "Give me a break, Len!" She said, her voice grim. "I am not jealous or whatever." She added and I chortled softly, brushing my finger on her rosy cheek. "Don't worry, Kaho. You're my one and only love and that wouldn't change no matter how many gifts those fans will send to me. It will be of to charity anyway. Nobody can replace you." I said. "Come on, or do you want me to carry you to the hospital?"

"Stop teasing me, Len. I can practically walk on my two feet." She said, pouting. "It's not funny, really."

But then, with all those teasing, she still smiled innocently at me, like the way she smiles in the old days, high school days.

–

"Excellent news, Tsukimori-sama." The nurse said, excitedly approaching me who is peacefully seating on the available chairs along the hospital's white hallways. I held my book between my hands, closing it in a gentle manner. "Yes, what is it?" I replied, my eyes gleaming in exhilaration.

"Your wife is waiting for you in this room, please follow me." She said, leading me through the white walls. "She looks happy and aflutter to see you."

She pulled a certain door, the door with designs of butterflies and diapers and milk bottles, somehow similar to a baby check-up room. "She's behind those curtains." The doctor-in-charge muttered, pointing her finger on the curtained area. "Please, go ahead." The curtains were designed, as if fitting a baby, in blue and pink hues. The room was actually filled with stuffed and adorable toys, which Kaho loves so much, and mostly, baby toys. But I believe she is too old for this kind of stuff.

"Ah. Yes. Thank you." I replied.

"Len?" I heard her voice, sweetly calling me.

"Kaho? Are you okay?" I replied to her call as I slowly approach the curtained area where she stays and grabbing it, slowly sliding it sidewards. Upon seeing her angelic face, I grinned at her, hugging her withing my arms. "What's the excellent news the nurse was speaking about?" I asked, sitting at the edge of the hospital bed she is lying on. I took her hand, intertwining my own into her, Kaho's hand fit perfectly within the spaces of my own fingers.

"Happy first anniversary, Len." She whispered, her voice angelic. "And I have something special to give you. But close your eyes."

And I closed my eyes. She took my hand and placed it somewhere I have really no idea, but it really felt so warm and cozy. She feels so warm, even by touching my hand, I feel so loved and cared for.

"Open your eyes, please." She said.

I slightly blushed when I already saw what I was touching. _Her womb? _"Is there something you wanted to tell me, love?" I asked, covering my abashed face. She laughed softly. "Don't be like that, Len. Please don't be surprised, okay?" She protested softly, taking the hand covering my face.

"Ah. Yes." I said shakily.

"Len, I carrying your child. I'm pregnant."

Hearing her declaration, my hand slowly slid down from her grasp, my eyes widen in stupor, and my mouth fell with a loud popping sound. My hand traveled to her rosy cheek as I turned to face her. "You're serious!?" I asked, dumbstruck, I never felt this kind of excitement before, and it was my first time to feel extreme happiness. "Yes Len, yes." She said, trapping my lips in a searing kiss.

I'm a soon-to-be-father, I thought. I couldn't believe what I heard. Surely, surely, my wife also feels the same way.

–

"Uhm. Len. Where do you want to go? I mean, I promised we will celebrate our anniversary together, and you'll be skipping practices." She said, intertwining her hands with mine. Basically, I have no slight idea where will I take her. Well, I could take her out in of her favorite restaurants, but I wanted it to be more romantic towards her, even if it sounds tactless. "Where do you want to go?" I asked, implying the emphasis on the 'you'. I mean, after all, we all wanted to celebrate for the reason that she's carrying our child, and all the reason.

"Well, I always wanted to go to the beach." She said excitedly. "It's been awhile since we went there."

"Picnic?" I asked, kissing her head swiftly.

"Yeah. Do you like it?" She said, looking at me innocently and slowly sliding her free hand to the sides of my face. I grinned at her remarkably, practically liking the idea of having a beach picnic, just the two of us. "It's perfect, Kaho." I said.

"Really perfect."

–

"If you're going to drink whiskey by the balcony, you might as well put some shirt on." She whispered, wrapping her arms on my waist. "You'll end up getting sick." I just soon realized that being wrapped around her petite arms makes me feel warm amidst the shivering night. "I'd rather be wrapped around by you than having some shirt on." I said sweetly, touching her arms. "Besides, your factually warmer than any shirt I have, even if you're in a night gown like now."

"Len. You really are a teaser." She joked.

"It's true, really." I protested weakly. "I really love you so much." Taking her slowly from behind, I clinched her tightly, burying my face on her hair. I felt really happy being with her, it's like a heaven we created. I couldn't ask for anything more now that I have the first prize. I felt I am the happiest man alive just by thinking that my name is engraved with hers forever. _Tsukimori Kahoko._ "And I love you so much, too." She replied softly on my chest.

"I'm happy, being with you forever, Len. It's the only thing I could ever wish in my life, other than carrying our child." She whispered softly as I ran my fingers through her long fiery hair, dancing gracefully in the evening breeze. "You're right.." I replied, hugging her tighter. It's like tears of joy would suddenly burst out of my system.

"Actually, when I first thought that I would lose you so suddenly when I flew here after graduation, it's like I abruptly fell into depression. I was so mad at myself for letting you cry, for making you sad." I said, realizing that she held my body around her arms. "I didn't really mind that, Len. Just as long as you are happy taking your dream, I'm fine with it. Besides, forget about the past. What matters most is you are here with me and I am here with you, and our child is really expectant to see the father. I can feel it." She said.

"If it's a girl, it will definitely look like you, Kaho." I said. "Like, uhm, a little Tsukimori Kahoko." She laughed pleasingly. "And if it's a boy, it's a little Tsukimori Len. But most definitely, it will take a lot of features from you, daddy." She replied, distancing from my body and looking at me with beautiful golden eyes. I leaned to her slowly as she close her eyes, and I locked her lips with mine.

Yes, I love her so much. More than my own existence.

–

Early morning, I heard chopping sounds from the kitchen, which abruptly awaken me from sleep. The mix smell of coffee and tea filled the whole condominium and the chattering of voices are heard. Getting up from the bed, I slid my feet into the cozy bedroom bunny slippers (actually, Kahoko bought that for me, and it will be a total waste not to use the fuzzy bunny slippers), and took the bathrobe from the closet since I couldn't find the shirt I wore before burying myself in the covers of the bed, and walk towards the kitchen.

"Hey, Kaho. Good—" I'm slowly shocked at the scene I have seen. It's early morning, for Pete's sake! Why would those people visit us out of the blue!?

"Good morning, Len." Kaho replied, even if I didn't have the chance to finish my greeting to her. She's wearing my shirt last night, the shirt complimenting her petite body, falling above her knees. "Would you like to have breakfast? Misa-san is actually waiting for you to wake up before taking her share." I twitched an eyebrow, aghast to find my mother and father sitting on the chairs of the dining table.

"Since when did you arrive, mother, father?" I asked, taking my seat on the dining table.

Mother smiled at me, and shifting her smile at Kaho, who already sat beside me. "Kabuki-san picked us up at the airport an hour ago. We thought of surprising the both of you for your first wedding anniversary. Evidently, Kaho-san is surprised to see us so I guess the plan worked like a charm." She replied, taking a sip from the brewed tea. "Kaho-san is even kind enough to prepare breakfast for us." Father added, smiling bashfully towards us.

"Uhm. Right.." I said, concluding.

"Excuse me, for a while, please?" Kahoko said, unanticipated as she swiftly run towards the bathroom, which is just a turn on the left corner of the whole condominium. I finally registered in my mind what she is already up to, and my parents would probably be worried about it.

"Len?" Mother said.

"Yes, mother?"

"Is Kaho-san alright?" She asked, although I have taken a few senses that mother already knows what kind of 'sickness' Kaho has every morning. She is a mother after all. I know she's alright, we already know what's up and the only thing we need is to tell the news to them. "She's fine, mom." I said consolingly.

"Oh. I'm sorry," Kaho said, emerging from the left corner. "I really didn't mean to—"

"Kaho-san, please. Take your seat. Do you have something to tell us?"

"Uhm. Well." She mumbled, taking her seat beside my chair. "It's really kind of complicated, and I, uhm, well. How will I say it?" It feels really awkward in this situation, seriously. And probably, I, as the soon-to-be-father of the child she's carrying, better take the initiative to speak for my love.

"Mother, frankly speaking, you and father are grandparents soon." I said bluntly. Of course, mother's expression were always expectant and an I-already-know-about-that face, while father's is kind of appalled but all the same, happy, like me, actually. "Uhm. Yes, that's true." Kahoko added, smiling at me nervously.

"Congratulations, then." Father said cheerfully. "An addition to our family, plus, I really can't get over the thought that I am a grandfather, a-soon-to-be, that is."

"Does your mother know about this, Kaho-san?"

"Well, I thought about this matter last night. Since Len is busy with his tours, I think I'll be flying to Japan soon, after his concert this Saturday, and he continue with the tours. I'll stay with my mom for awhile." She said, looking lowly. Naturally, I couldn't argue with her. After all, she needs to spend some time with her mother. She's been away from home for more than three years just for my sake. And with her condition, being with her mom is probably the best. "I'm sure your mother will be delighted, Kaho-san." Mother agreed.

"The only thing left is for Len to approve." Father said.

"She could go. I mean, I'm her husband. I am supposed to know what is best for my wife, especially in such a delicate condition. I already deprived her enough from her family. I guess this is the right time for her to go home and spend time with her mother and siblings. I wouldn't want her to be tired and stressed out for my concerts. I just want her safe and happy." I said. "But I promise that I'll come to you after the concerts are done. I know they are far from done, but even though, I could take a break and come to you."

"Len.. I—"

"That's how much I love you."

"So, it's settled then. Kaho-san will stay in Japan for awhile. Do you need assistance? You could be swarmed by those crazy paparazzi and the die-hard fans of Len." Mother suggested but Kaho politely disagreed. "I'm comfortable with just me. Thank you so much for the offer, Misa-san. Besides, what I personally think is that having those kind of people would just attract people."

–

"Kaho. I'll miss you terribly." I whispered, hugging her tightly before letting her leave the car parked in front of the airport. "I know that this is for the best."

"I'll miss you, too, Len." She replied. "And thanks, for doing this for me. Don't worry about a thing. I'll be fine, with our little angel."

"I love you, Tsukimori Kahoko."

_Until we meet again..._

–

First chapter's done. And I know it's boring.. (T^T) haha.. anyway.. so Len will make Kahoko go to Japan so she'll be fine and not stressed out for all those concert tours and blah..blah..blah.. wah! I love seeing them together! :3 ~~reviews please! I really appreciate it! :D


	2. Chapter 2

The Violinists' Child

**SUMMARY: **Tsukimori Harumi, the daughter of the world renowned violinist, Tsukimori Len and the best violin teacher for the children, Tsukimori Kahoko, will take her first step into conquering the world of music by, of course, being born into the world, right? How will things turn out for the violinists' child? Sequel to my fanfiction, Crying For You. R && R!

**Pairings: **LenxKaho, HarumixOC

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything. This story is a fictional story. Any real name or situation similar to the story is completely coincidental. The plot is made by me, the facts and the characters are either from the manga and anime.

**Chapter 1.5**

**Kahoko's POV**

I pulled my cellphone from my purse and dialed Len's number. I waited for him to pick it up and since I believe he is in his orchestra rehearsals, the voice mail will be automatically answer. Venice is seven hours later than Japan. But I'm really astonished that it wasn't his voice mail recording that answered, it was him.

"Oh, Len. Did I trouble your rehearsals? I'm sorry." I said tiredly, chuckling softly afterward.

"_No. We're actually done for the day. I am really glad you have called. So, did you arrive? What time is it there?"_ He asked questioningly, a hint of smiling and chuckling can be heard from the other line. In return, even if he couldn't see, I curved my mouth upward in a form of a grin. "Uhm, yeah. Shortly before calling you. I wanted to let you know that I am already here. It's 4 AM. You're actually predictable, Len."

He laughed. _"You knew I was so worried? You should rest when you get home, okay?" _He chuckled in reply. I retrieved my luggage and pulled it to a place where I can sit for a while. "Len, I know you. Concretely, you made a face before I left the car." I said, placing my violin case on my lap. "Don't worry about me, okay? I'm with my mom. Oh. Sure. I will."

"_Promise me you'll call or you will answer mine, alright?" _He demanded. And I intend to do it everyday, even if it means to stay up late. "Of course, Len. I will. I promise." I promised. "I better go. Onii-chan might be looking for me already."

"_Right. Uhm. I miss you, love. I love you so much." _He said.

"I love you, too. Very much, Len." I replied, hitting the end call button. Sliding back my phone into my purse, I picked up my violin case and pulled my luggage. Walking outside the airport, I already spotted my older brother, waiting with his amazing black car across the airport. Grinning eagerly at him, I waved my hands at him, hoping to notice a red-head like me.

"Kaho! Is that you?" He bellowed, eying at me, and he undoubtedly recognized me, despite I may have physical changes. I actually have a longer hair, and what Len have said, I have grown more mature. He run to me, trapping me in a bear hug. "Onii-chan! I thought you wouldn't find me!" I said, laughing at his stunned expression. He put me down and he laughed loudly, like the old days. "Kaho, why in the world will I not recognize my own little sister. You've grown." He commented, taking my luggage from me. "And actually, your husband called me after your flight yesterday. Even though you told me to pick you up, Len-kun called. He said he's really worried. And he also said that we take care of you, under such circumstances he didn't mention."

"Really? It's so nice of him." I said, sounding really surprised. "And what circumstances?"

"He said you will be the one to tell _us_. Whatever that is."

"Uh. Right. Sure." I surely know about that, my delicate condition should be divulge privately to my family, they have the right to know everything about it.

"You know, at first, I thought giving you to him will be a disaster. I didn't like him at first. But the way he looks at you, the way he cares about you, the way he adores you, it's so selfish for me not to give that fellow a chance." He said quietly. "But look at you know, you seem very happy to be with him." I grinned at him, being so thankful that he openly took Len as his little brother-in-law. "I guess, giving you to Len-kun was really a good idea."

"Onii-chan. Don't get so dramatic over that." I laughed. "Besides, I actually wanted to thank you so much. For everything."

"Since when did you become so thankful, Kahoko? I really did make a good decision. Len-kun seems to change you, even change your cold attitude towards me." Onii-chan teased, pouting like a young boy. "Fine. Oh. And I haven't complimented you on your amazing black car. It's really cool." I said, amazed at the thought that he already owns a car. "And very nice. By the way, you don't look sleepy at all, considering the time." He smiled sheepishly, covering his mouth with his free hand. "Well, actually. Everybody at the house is waiting for you. And they didn't intend to sleep until you arrive. But if they couldn't hold it, well, probably, when we arrive home, they're asleep. You know mom." He explained, and I snorted funnily.

A hint of strong black coffee can be smelled from his shirt. "So you drank how many cups of coffee?" I asked, looking at him. "It would be too dangerous to be sleepy while driving you home, so after waking up from a short nap, I drank six cups of coffee. Black coffee, to be exact. Len-kun might kill me if something happens to you." He replied quickly.

"You are really hopeless, Onii-chan." I said, patting his back. In return, he gave a laugh.

–

"Uhm. I home?"

"Welcome home, dear!" Mom greeted unexpectedly, emerging from the kitchen doors, approaching me as fast she could and hugging me tightly. "I missed you so much, dear. Look at you! You've grown beautifully." Bending lowly without breaking from mom's hug, I dropped my violin case gently and hugged her as tight as possible. The same lavender smell my mother had lingered in my nose "Hi, mom. I missed you, too. So much!" I replied. She quickly broke the hug and looked at me, studying my features.

"Oh my! You're really beautiful, dear!" She commented again. "I can't believe this is my youngest daughter." I grinned at her, happily meeting her eyes. "Thanks mom. I really felt nostalgia when I entered the door. How did you know I will arrive today?" I asked, slowly discarding my thick cardigan off my body.

"Len-kun called us. He even personally contacted your brother just for you to have a service when you arrive." Mother said, blithely smiling at me. "He said, quote. _'I don't like her hailing a cab. What if the driver of that particular cab is loony and suddenly do something undesirable to my wife.' _That's what he said. He's so sweet, Kaho! I envy you for having such a caring husband!"

"Where's Onee-chan?" I asked, realizing she's nowhere to be found around the house.

"She's upstairs, fixing your room. You can get your rest now. Or do you want to tell us something?" Mother replied. She might have read my mind. She must have predicted that I wanted to say something. Truthfully, she's really a mother. But that can wait, probably. I'm in no rush, and so are they, possibly. "Uhm. I do have something to say. But I'm tired. I never had a decent sleep in the plane." I said, exhausted. I'm reminded of what Len has mentioned to me when I called him. I'm suppose to take a rest, considering that our child is in me.

"Sure dear. That can wait."

–

"Kaho! I haven't spoken to you in ages." Onee-chan blurted out when I entered my room. Ideally, she really amazed me again after seeing my room. I remembered mom when she was telling me that my empty room is filled with dust bunnies and spider cobwebs and I couldn't imagine what it looks like. But now, I'm left flabbergasted.

My room is totally clean, well-decorated and furnished and beautiful.

"You never cease to amaze me, Onee-chan." I muttered. "Mom told me my room is like a haunted room. Abundant with those dust bunnies and filled with endless cobwebs." She laughed, overreacting. I dropped my luggage and threw myself into the soft bed with my sister, who is indefinitely laughing. "Please, Kaho. You're exaggerating. You believe mom? I mean, she's joking you, of course. She missed you like crazy." I sat on the sheets, cuddling my legs around my arms and rested my head on my knees. "I know. I know. It's been very busy for me, and I couldn't help but to stay with Len. He needed me." I explained briefly, because I know they already have an idea why can't I go home, especially on special occasions.

"We understand everything, Tsukimori Kahoko. And by the way,"

"Huh? What?"

"I couldn't get over the thought you're more beautiful and you're already married! I couldn't believe someone's family name is embedded into yours and I am still a Hino!" She shouted excessively, holding her handkerchief on her face. I smiled at her reaction. Looking at the bright side of it, it seems that I look like older than her. "Hey, Onee-chan. On the other hand, you look like you're the youngest in the family, anyway. I guess you're still using the bicycle just to get to your work." I said consolingly.

"True. I couldn't afford to buy hot new cars like Onii-chan." She affirmed.

I started to have a nice conversation with my sister, and obviously, we were actually enjoying it, even until the house is completely dark and the only light turned on is in my room. It was not long after our topic was averted to my married life when I started to feel nauseated, and I feel like something is ascending to my throat. In short, I feel like throwing up again.

"Onee-chan. Do you mind if I'll cut our conversation and use the bathroom?" I asked inaudibly, slightly appalled that something rising to my throat in a great speed.

"Yeah. Sure. No problem. I'll wait here."

Immediately after taking her consent, I stood up from the bed and pulled the door open swiftly.

–

Believing that I am in the bathroom for quite some time now, I heard audible footsteps from the hallway outside the room. But it couldn't be help, right? I couldn't stop throwing up as of this moment. Someone suddenly knocked on the door's surface, surprising me.

"Kaho. Are you okay? It's been a whole fifteen minutes since you left for the bathroom."

And I realized it was Onee-chan and the bathroom is obviously tiled, resonating the sounds I make from vomiting. "Yeah. I'm fine." I replied quietly. I turned the faucet opened and washed my face, completely out of the light cosmetics and the mess I have in the sink. "Tell me if you need anything, I'll be in your room." She said finally, her patience probably drained out of her systems. The sound of her fluffy bedroom slippers slowly disappeared into the hollow hallway and the noiseless closing of a door eventually ended the small flutter between me and her.

"Came at a wrong time, huh?" I said.

Pulling the bathroom door open, I wandered carefully into the dark hallway and safely arriving inside my room. I slowly contemplated Onee-chan's expression towards me, giving me such a suspicious look. I chuckled, my voice quite troubled.

"You owe me an explanation, Tsukimori Kahoko." She mouthed sternly. I gawked at her expression, despite the suspicious glare she's giving me, a cute lopsided smile came sliding off her mouth. I closed the door gently and sat at the edge of the bed. "What took you so long!" She snapped.

I retrieved my luggage, which was lying unorganized on the floor, and opened it. "Here." I said, offering her a brown envelope. "Don't ask any further questions. Just read it, okay?"

Without delaying anything, she opened the envelope and slowly read the documents typed into the nice sheets of paper. She looked at me, her eyes wide in shock and excitement is certainly gleaming in it. "You're carrying the child of the oh-so-handsome and popular, Tsukimori Len!" She bellowed boldly. I laughed at her awkward response and visage, throwing her a pillow.

"Precisely." I said. "What is so hilarious here is that you are more shocked than my husband!" She handed me the documents and threw back the pillow I recently discarded towards her. "Since when did you knew about it?" She asked, incisively attentive. "During out first anniversary. He actually considered it as a gift for our very first anniversary." I explained, gently running my hand on my womb. "Besides, I came home for that purpose. He didn't allowed me to be stressed out and tired in helping him out for his classical tours all throughout Europe. Consider the facts that we also have to face those annoying paparazzi and the screaming fans."

"I... wow!" She exclaimed. "I mean, you have been through so much. I didn't quite imagine that my little sister have already experienced the world of being a celebrity!"

I snorted. "I am practically not a celebrity." I snapped. "Len is. I just happen to be with him every time his concerts are done because factually, I am the wife." Onee-chan suddenly stretched her hands upwards and sighed with excitement.

"Don't start arguing with me, missy. I have seen some news about you, Kaho. Even in Europe, you are quite prominent in influencing children with the world of music. As they say, you are one of the best violin teachers for children."

"You've seen that?" I asked. She nodded, and slightly tilting her head upwards, her gaze is already resting on the light bulb on the ceiling. "I wouldn't forget that day, Kaho." She muttered. "When I have seen that, I called mom and Onii-chan, and they were practically shouting in excitement and awe like crazy. You must have laughed non-stop upon seeing their reactions."

"Aren't you sleepy yet?" I asked, covering my mouth politely as I yawn timidly. "Besides, the sun will rise any minute now. We've been talking for more or less, two hours?"

"Quite sleepy. Do you mind if I sleep here?" She asked.

"Just sleep wherever you want in my room. It's very welcome for you. If you want, you could crawl into my closet and sleep there." I offered. Moments later, she stood up from my bed, stretched for a while on her feet and slowly took bedding from my closet. "You're on day off, Onee-chan?" I asked, slowly discarding my used clothes and sliding my body into one of Len's shirts.

"Yup. I am on day off."

I slowly sink myself into the soft pillows and allowed my tired body to rest on the comforters.

"Night." I muttered sleepily, reaching out for the switch of the lights.

"Morning." Onee-chan replied. "It's already morning, Kaho."

–

Waking up from my slumber, I rolled at the edge of the bed and stood up, stretching my hands upwards. I looked around my room, Onee-chan practically got up earlier than me, appearing that the bedding she took from my closet were neatly folded on the surface of my floorboard.

"That was a nice sleep." I commented, placing my feet on my slippers and walking hastily to the door. Apparently, I heard my stomach grumbling in hunger, and I shouldn't really make myself hungry.

I walked down the stairs, entered the kitchen and amazingly, found no one inside the house. Shifting my gaze on the refrigerator, I walked to it and found a small yellow stick-on paper on the surface. "Be shopping for dinner with Mom." It read. The handwriting basically came from my sister.

"Oh well. Couldn't help it." I sighed.

I retrieved a loaf of bread from the counter and took it with me to the living room. Sitting lazily on the couch, I took the remote control and switch the television. I flipped through the channels uninterestedly, until I stopped into a talk show, where I saw him being interviewed. I chuckled when I saw him, his expression still the same quiet one.

"_Good evening, Tsukimori Len-san." _The host greeted attentively.

"_Good evening as well, and to everyone." _He replied with a hint of dramatic eloquence.

"_I believe everybody is in high spirits since they waited long and hard for your guest appearance today, Tsukimori-san." _The host said, facing the crowd. The angle of the show was shifted from Len and the host to the countless fans who were watching the interview live in the studio. I chuckled that mostly it was his screaming fan girls with placards shrieking with their undeniable love for him.

"_Actually, it's is my first time to be interviewed here and it is really privilege to be here." _He said humbly, although he has this unnerving charisma that makes all of his fan girls scream like there is no tomorrow. _"Hearing such favorable screams from your fans, Tsukimori-san, I must say, you really are a very skilled and talented violinist." _The host commented nonchalantly. _"To whom do you owe all of the support you received to reach your outstanding career?"_

He laughed sweetly, making the crowd roar in excitement. _"I owe it to my parents. Like they say, I am a music prodigy since both of my parents are majorly influenced by music. I also owe it to my friends, my manager and of course, the orchestra who's been playing with me since I started my career as violinist." _He smiled graciously, looking directly towards the camera. _"And last but not the least, I owe everything, from the support to the love, to my wife, Tsukimori Kahoko, who has been with me thru ups and downs."_ Hearing his favorable response, my smile became wider, as if it would reach the heavens above me.

"_Such a favorable response, Tsukimori-san. Speaking of your wife, Tsukimori Kahoko-san, it was later published in the news that your first wedding anniversary was privately celebrated. Does your career affect your relationship with a very influential violinist teacher?" _The host inquired. Basically, like he said, questions like this arise in most interviews he encountered since he is living in the limelight.

"_Actually, before getting married with her, it really affected my relationship with her since I'm here in Europe and she's staying in Japan. But after being married with her a year ago, she's been this supportive wife to me, every single rehearsal and concert I have, Kahoko is always there so my career doesn't really affect our relationship." _He replied smoothly and fluently.

"_When will the public expect something from a couple greatly powered by the wondrous music?"_

"_As a matter of fact, I am really appalled by the thought that I am a father soon." _He answered, a grin indicated his exhilaration and triumph.

"_So you mean we're expecting a child soon?"_

"_Indeed."_

–

Second chapter's done. :]]

I took a long time to update, my apologies, my great readers. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

~miyakOoO-chan.


	3. Chapter 3

The Violinists' Child

**SUMMARY:**Tsukimori Harumi, the daughter of the world renowned violinist, Tsukimori Len and the best violin teacher for the children, Tsukimori Kahoko, will take her first step into conquering the world of music by, of course, being born into the world, right? How will things turn out for the violinists' child? Sequel to my fanfiction, Crying for You. R & R!

**Pairings:**LenxKaho, HarumixOC

**DISCLAIMER:**I don't own anything. This story is a fictional story. Any real name or situation similar to the story is completely coincidental. The plot is made by me, the facts and the characters are either from the manga and anime.

**Chapter 2 – **

**Harumi's POV**

Mom gave me a quick nod and smiled. She sat down on the piano's chair and eyed me. "Harumi, could you play the piece I thought you a few days ago?" She says with her gentle voice. "I am quite sure you've already mastered it." I nodded and I positioned my violin on my chin and I started playing. There was no doubt that I am the child of the two great violinists of their generation, Hino Kahoko, which is now Tsukimori Kahoko as my wonderful, and loving Mom and Tsukimori Len as my protective and accomplished Dad.

My name is Tsukimori Harumi. I am eight years old. I was born with cerulean hair (from my Dad) and a pair of golden orbs (from my Mom).

At the age of three and a half, I received my violin as a birthday present from my parents. I am dignified and honored that I received my music education from accomplished instructors such as my parents. Sometimes, I also take piano lessons from my grandmother, Hamai Misa. People actually call me as a music prodigy like my Dad with my exemplifying not only in my violin skills but also my piano proficiency.

With the last note played, a knock on the door was heard. I jumped in anticipation as I saw my Dad peeping through the glass of the door, smiling gleefully. "Dad," I say as I pull the door the open. "Welcome home." He brought me up to his arms and say, "I'm impressed, Harumi. You're improving a lot." With my arms, I hugged him. He curved his upward in a form of a heartwarming grin and he brought me down.

"Hey." Mom says tenderly as Dad walked up to her and kissed her hand.

"Hey." Dad replies back. He pulled Mom upwards and immediately, she fell into his slender arms. Whenever they do that every single day of my violin practice, they start being mushy and gooey-gooey and I think it's nauseating for an eight-year old girl like me. "Mom, Dad. Please stop being mushy in front of me. I beg of you." I say, covering my eyes with my two empty palms. "Don't ruin my childhood so early, please." Without any further delay, my parents burst out laughing.

"We're sorry, Harumi." Dad says, chuckling. Once again, he brought me up to his arms and looks at me straight in the eyes. "I heard you will partake in another music competition in your school, dear. What is it? My eyes gleamed in delight. I once said that as a young child, I received my music education from my parents who are very renowned and skilled. I grinned widely before saying, "It's a concourse for elementary students, Dad. It will be held three days from now." I say with a hint of satisfaction and merriment in my voice. "I wish I will do well again. I really don't want to disappoint the people who placed high hopes on me."

The satisfaction in my voice suddenly disappeared. Despite being born with renowned and skilled parents, I felt an enormous and unnecessary pressure. It will be terrible if I mess up and stain the family's name. "Don't worry about it, Harumi. I and your Dad believe in you. We know you will do well." Mom says.

"Thanks, Mom, Dad." I mouthed. "Anyway, I am actually hoping that you can see me participate in that competition and a bit of encouragement, enthusiasm and inspiration. But I'm sure you're really busy, right? Maybe Kabuki-san would accompany me again." I expected that they would be extremely busy, as always. Mom is always running around, arranging and organizing local concerts, charity concerts and sometimes recitals with Dad while Dad is most of the time staying overseas for international recitals and concerts. They often spend their time on work however, I am absolutely positive they are doing all of those things for me.

This is just one of those rare opportunities that Dad comes home and stays for approximately three months and eventually leaves again for the rest of the year. I can't blame them, I am sure what they're doing now is to set me a platform and a really bright future.

"We'll see you, Harumi. An invitation was already sent from the academy." Dad said. "Of course, even if they will not send an invitation, we would surely come."

"We are really expecting you play your very best, dear one. Besides, I know that you are training so hard for this competition." Mom said and with those words of encouragement, I definitely felt a wide grin spread across my face. "I extremely appreciate this, Mom, Dad. I love you." I replied with utmost sincerity.

-x

Once the bell school bell rang furiously, I dashed out of my classroom and into the hallways with my violin case at hand. "Uhm, Harumi-chan, please wait for me! I'll just talk with you about something!" A certain male voice called. Stopping from my tracks, I turned around and I quickly identified him. "Oh, Ryuu-kun, is there something I can help you with?" I immediately asked when he was all panting and breathing tiredly. Apparently, he was chasing me since I dashed out of the classroom; he is after all, a really close classmate of mine. Ryuu-kun is one of those limited people whom I call at a first name basis.

"I apologize for bothering you, Harumi-chan. I was wondering. Are you heading instantly to the city auditorium today?" He asked between deep breathing.

I nodded. "Would you care to join me, Ryuu-kun?" I invited, stretching my free hand to touch his. "Kabuki-san will take us there. My parents are surely waiting for me." Ryuu-kun gladly grinned at me and took my extended hand. "My Dad will also be there. He is organizing this charity concert for the children with disability across the town. I would be glad if you would come and attend it, Harumi-chan." He replied enthusiastically.

"I would be honored, Ryuu-kun. Thank you for inviting me. I would also probably ask my parents and join me." I replied. "Oh, wait. There's Kabuki-san." I pointed my finger at the window and I saw a man in black suit smiling at us. I pulled Ryuu-kun with me as we head out and meet Kabuki-san.

"Milady, Harumi-sama, how was school today?" Kabuki-san asked, taking my school backpack from me and placing it inside the car trunk. "I am positive you had enjoyed the day." Kabuki-san led me into the open door of the black car, alongside with Ryuu-kun, who, apparently, is still holding my hand and was acting in a timid fashion. "It was great, Kabuki-san! I perfected our mathematics problems." I said proudly. "Anyway, Kabuki-san, I would like you to meet a classmate of mine. His name is Ryuu, although I should ask an apology to you, Ryuu, because I did not keep in mind how to pronounce your family name." I looked a bit flushed and dejected; however, he just smiled at me.

"It's not a problem. It's really tough to pronounce my family name." He answered. Ryuu-kun turned around and bowed in front of Kabuki-san. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Kabuki-san."

Kabuki-san beamed. "I suppose Ryuu-kun will be heading to the auditorium with Harumi-sama." He said. "I will gladly take you there. Please precede inside the car now, milady. Kahoko-sama and Len-sama have been waiting earnestly for your presence.

"So, how is your practice coming, Ryuu-kun?" I asked while we drive our way to the city auditorium.

Ryuu-kun is also participating in the school music competition two days from now. He is the one and only child of the world-renowned pianist across Asia and some parts of Europe and Australia, Tsuchiura Ryotarou-san. I believe so because he is an extremely amazing in playing the piano. However, because of my lack of importance to some things, like I said a few moments ago, I didn't keep in mind how to say his commendable and affluent family name.

"It's going great. I am certain that the music competition will be another challenging yet thrilling experience. Don't you agree? How about your practice? I am also convinced you are doing an astounding job." He replied and I chuckled in return. "Honestly, I still have a long way to go but I will definitely bring my best out on the competition. My mom used to tell me to keep on playing music as long as I enjoy and appreciate music. They say it brings out the best possible performance when you play the music with your heart's music sheet." I said.

"That's marvelous, Harumi-chan." He responded. "My dad was telling me of stories when he was still a high school student. Apparently, he joined a music competition and he met this remarkable lady who plays the violin with a carefree approach of playing in the course of that concourse and I can't help but wonder why those words ring a bell. He wouldn't say who is that lady. Anyway, I would really love to meet such people who create an untroubled music. They are great inspirations for the wide world of music."

From the driver's seat, I heard Kabuki-san chuckle in amusement and shot us a grin. "We're approaching the auditorium now, Milady."

"Oh, thank you so much for driving us here, Kabuki-san. I am indebted." I replied.

-x

"Mom, Dad!" I squealed excitedly as I came running to them while the sit on the front row of the auditorium. "I'm so glad to see you." They gave me a slight titter and an upward beam and hugged me tightly. "Harumi, there is someone we would like you to meet. He's a classmate of ours during high school and basically, he is an accomplished pianist, composer, a foremost organizer of major concerts and the owner of the company who manufactures the best musical instruments in the country." Mom explained. I questioned her in extreme enthusiasm. I must be really privileged to meet such people right now.

"May I ask who is he? I am so privileged to meet him." I said. "Although, why should I meet him the first place?"

"Well, we thought that since I and Kahoko are constantly organizing and attending both profitable and charity concerts in and out of the country, we decided to ask him to merge as with us." Dad explained. "We thought that it would be considerably better if you, our child, would come with us across the globe for music and have your debut as a solo child violinist but also as a duet with his child."

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe you guys would go through all this trouble for my sake!" I chirped gleefully, blissfully. It's beyond imagination that my happiness is really flowing. Finally, it has always been my dream to be a world-renowned violinist with a stable career among those affluent musicians around the world. It's a dream come true. It's really too good to be true. I wanted to cry in extreme happiness. "Thank you so much, Mom, Dad. This is the best gift I have ever received in my entire life, well, apart from being born, that is. But anyway, thank you, really. I couldn't possibly think of any other ways to thank you."

"What would you like me to do to repay this beyond kindness that my most important people have given me?" I added. "I could do chores at home, I could cook breakfast, lunch and dinner, I could sweep the floor, I will do whatever."

I must have a silly expression on my face as of this moment. My parents could not help but to chuckle every after word I have muttered. "Okay, oh, wait—where's Ryuu-kun?"

"Ryuu-kun?" Both my parents asked in unison.

"Oh, he is a close friend and classmate of mine. He's the son of the pianist, Tsuchiura Ryotarou-san. He said he was supposed to meet his father here. I wonder where in the world he went." I said. "He must have seen his Dad already, what do you think?"

"Ah! Harumi-chan!" Ryuu-kun bellowed slightly from the stage. "There you are. I was looking for you all over the place. Kabuki-san told me that you ran off carelessly from the car when we stopped. I was worried." I laughed, as always, Ryuu-kun is the ever-caring, worrisome friend I ever had in my entire life. "Speak for yourself, Ryuu-kun. I was also worried about you." I replied then I immediately spun around. "Mom, Dad that was Ryuu-kun. The one I was mentioning a little bit ago. He's a pianist and he will be joining the competition two days from now."

"Haha, small world, eh?"

"We can evidently see that, Ryou."

A man with dark green hair emerged from the backstage wearing a white polo and black slacks. He waved energetically at my parents who returned it with smiles and small waves of greetings. "I didn't expect you know the Tsukimori daughter, Ryuu." He muttered as he brought Ryuu-kun on his shoulders. "Well, Harumi-chan is my classmate and she is a magnificent violinist. I seriously admire her talents." He said, his face turned a slight shade of pink. "Anyway, I am honored to finally meet the legendary violinists of their generation. I am very pleased to meet you, Tsukimori Len-san, Tsukimori Kahoko-san."

"That's quite a dashing son of yours, Ryou." My parents commented and chuckled afterwards. "We're pleased to meet you, too."

"Oh, and Harumi. He is the one we are talking about a little while ago. And his son, Tsuchiura Ryuu-kun, will be your partner in your duet debut. I hope I made myself clear." Dad said.

"Crystal clear, Dad." I said, and I really felt happier than before. "Oh, it's a privilege to also meet you here, Tsuchiura Ryotarou-san." And to be honest, I find it hard to pronounce his last name. Forgive me, dear heavens.

-x

**Author's Note: **Welcome back, me! :) Hurray for my first update of the year. ^_^ I humbly apologize for my absence. Really. I missed everyone. :D I also have a hard time pronouncing Tsuchiura-kun's last name. :) Lalalalalalala~ Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. :) Reviews are highly appreciated. :D

***miyakOoO-chan. :]


End file.
